<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一只猫 by acute_yuyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990441">一只猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acute_yuyu/pseuds/acute_yuyu'>acute_yuyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acute_yuyu/pseuds/acute_yuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>最近瓶颈，但又憋得慌，只好写点俗套的东西找找手感。<br/>感谢kudos和bookmarks！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一只猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>最近瓶颈，但又憋得慌，只好写点俗套的东西找找手感。<br/>感谢kudos和bookmarks！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上，心情不好，出门走两步。</p><p>之前都是窝在家里喝闷酒，直到醉得不省人事，第二天上班迟到，挨一顿臭骂，三番五次下来，足立觉得这实在是不划算，于是决定以后都改散步，反正在家在外面都是一个人，没差。</p><p>他漫无目的地四处游走，脑袋里却片刻没有停歇。他真怀疑自己脑袋里是不是开了一家破烂电影院，全场还只有一个片儿，来来回回变着花样没完没了地放映着。</p><p>呵，又来了，足立透啊足立透，你又为屁大点事变得多愁善感了，你难道还没有学乖吗？谁都没有期待你，你又是在期待个儿什么劲啊？干啥啥不行，自讨苦吃第一名。</p><p>他烦躁地踢了一脚，鞋底在地面擦出嘶哑的一声，像老头疲倦的叹息。抬头一看，真是好巧不巧，人就站在鲛川河堤。</p><p>妈的，有没有消除记忆的药水？！</p><p>足立迫切地希望自己从未与堂岛一家相识，特别是那个笑吟吟浑身青春臭的小鬼，忘记他们相亲相爱地手牵手在黄昏中渐行渐远，而他孑然一身留在原地望着天叹息。</p><p>他一点都想不明白，脑海中储存的任何一条知识都不管用，或许只是受堂岛先生的影响也变得较真起来了吧，明明连成堆成山的工作与那些趾高气昂的大人物都不至于让他恨得这般牙痒痒。还是说就因为对方是一个比他受欢迎的高中生？可他又究竟拿得出什么和他竞争呢？长得一般性格也烂，还是个奔三的社畜大叔。不，恐怕就算没有这么夸张，他也终归是个外人。上司和下属之间关系再怎么好，也不及血缘万分之一的强大。</p><p>足立拿起一根针，面无表情地刺向了像河豚的肚皮一样愤懑地胀起来的气球，“嘭”的一响，爆炸了，消失了，只剩几块橡胶皮，以及一截尼龙绳。</p><p>“啊啊，真无聊……”</p><p>足立俯瞰着一地狼藉，潮水般的空虚将他淹没。</p><p>“回去吧。”他对自己说。打了个长长的哈欠，郁闷地抓了抓头发，正要转身离开时，却听见一声尖细的猫叫。</p><p>“……”他停下脚步，纯粹是出于条件反射。他对猫并没有什么好感，被贬到这破乡下的第一份差事就是抓猫，结果弄得西服上全是泥水，干洗费还不能报销，完全就是糟心事一件。他宁愿去当吵架的夫妇的听众，那至少还能从中找点乐子。</p><p>然而就在他发愣的这段空隙，那只喵喵叫的小毛球已经屁颠屁颠地黏了过来，拱着腰，来回蹭着他的裤腿，痒痒的。</p><p>真是的，哪来的野猫啊？足立撇了撇嘴，想着“要是去抓它的话肯定能把它吓跑吧”伸出了手，但怎么也没想到这只猫还真就乖乖让他抱了起来，两颗珍珠般的小眼睛在路灯下闪着纯真的光。</p><p>这哪是猫啊，狗还差不多！足立万般嫌弃地打量着在他怀里呼噜呼噜蜷成一团的毛茸茸，越瞅越不顺眼。啊啊，肯定有很多猫毛和细菌黏在衣服上了，饶了我吧……</p><p>“足立先生？”</p><p>一波未平一波又起，听到那个熟悉的声音时，足立一瞬间有了想把怀里的猫咪扔出去的冲动。</p><p>“啊……啊啊～是悠君啊！”他强颜欢笑，抱着猫往路灯照不到的地方挪了挪。但也不知是触到猫哪片逆鳞了，它剧烈地扑腾起来，像是他衣服上突然长了刺，扎得它一边挥舞爪子一边发出埋怨似的鸣叫。</p><p>“猫……？”鸣上悠向这边投来了好奇的目光。</p><p>足立急得满头大汗，却仍然维持着尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容，支支吾吾说：“嗯、嗯嗯！是猫！哈哈哈哈……真要命啊～啊！不是我的哦，是它自己跑过来的，估计是这附近的野猫吧！”说罢，他战战兢兢地把猫放了下来，猫四脚一落地，就像根离弦的箭飞了出去，窜到鸣上身边，像是宣誓主权般急切地围着蹭了一圈，撒娇似的喵喵直叫。</p><p>他忽然觉得浑身的血液都冻结了。</p><p>“好乖好乖。”鸣上蹲了下来，伸手挠着猫的下巴。猫咪亲昵地蹭着他的手掌心，舒服得几乎要融化在了那片温暖中。</p><p>“……”</p><p>哈哈，这算什么啊？</p><p>难不成这猫还能读懂人心？</p><p>喂喂，那只是开个玩笑啦，玩笑。</p><p>……</p><p>啊啊，所以我才讨厌猫啊。</p><p>特别是野猫，大多只是为了从人类那里讨得好处才虚情假意地撒娇，没有得到好处就立马翻脸走人，然后再去寻找下一个目标，如此反复。</p><p>——</p><p>所以不是我也无所谓。</p><p>这个小鬼也一样。</p><p>对猫而言所有人类都一样。</p><p>哈，真是蠢死了！</p><p>但与内心怒涛般的嗤笑不同，足立听见自己用平日那样轻浮又不着调的语气说：“那个……没什么事的话我就先走了？”要说的话大概只是多了一丝不易察觉的不耐烦。</p><p>他现在只想离开这里，越快越好。不光是猫，哪怕是与鸣上多相处一分一秒都觉得像是在地狱里煎熬一样。说不定再过一会儿他就会变得像只歇斯底里的怪物，然而那一面除了他自己没人知晓，他也从没打算让别人知道。</p><p>“不聊聊吗？”鸣上抱起猫，语气中充满真诚。</p><p>呵呵。足立在心底冷笑，嘴上却依旧拖着长长的尾音：“呀……～你看，时候已经不早了！我、我也是挺忙的，啊哈哈……”快点啊臭小鬼！足立只觉得脸部肌肉酸痛得要死，他一点都不想笑了。</p><p>鸣上盯着他的脸看了会儿，抿了抿下唇，似乎很遗憾地说：“是吗，真是辛苦了足立先生。”</p><p>辛苦？啊啊是挺辛苦的，在应付你这种人上面。</p><p>足立嘴角抽搐，不由自主握紧了拳头。“总之你也早点回去吧，太晚的话堂岛先生是会担心的哦。”</p><p>也不等鸣上接话，说完这些他就大步流星，逃跑似的离开了河堤。直到回到了家门前，足立才意识到自己两腿发软，累得上气不接下气，身体沉重得仿佛要坠入一个无底深渊。</p><p>过了好一会儿，他才缓过神来，怔怔地望着自家房门。</p><p>“早该是习以为常的事情了，不是么？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>